


When the snow falls

by flwrkyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, basically just txt being dumb besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: The first snow of the year was certainly eventful.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	When the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!! this is just a quick au i came up with after taehyun told us about hyuka throwing snow at yeonjun while showering. its really short and vv fun i hope u enjoy :D not edited !!
> 
> sonja

Ah, the first big snow of the season, a day of fun really. As soon as they got back to their dorm after practice, Beomgyu grabbed onto Soobin’s wrist and pulled him back outside to play in the snow. “Come on let’s have a snow fight!” He eagerly beamed, running down the staircase with Soobin’s wrist still locked in his grip. “What about everyone else?” Soobin asked as they made it to the door downstairs. “Hyuka said he might join us but Yeonjun hyung is gonna take a show and Tyun just wants to relax.” Beomgyu explained, pushing open the door as the cold air hit their faces. 

Beomgyu let go of the older’s wrist and bent over to grab some snow, quickly balling it up in his hands before launching the snowball at Soobin. “Hey!” Soobin yelled. “I wasn’t ready!” He whined, picking up some snow off the ground. “Too bad.” Beomgyu giggled, sticking his tongue out at Soobin. At the same time they threw snowballs at each other, Soobin’s landing perfectly on top of Beomgyu’s head getting the younger’s hair all wet, while Beomgyu’s landed dead centre on Soobin’s chest. Their laughs filled the air as the ‘fight’ intensified.

Moments later the door burst open and out ran Huening Kai with a big grin on his face. “I’m gonna prank Yeonjun hyung,” Was all the youngest said before grabbing a huge handful of snow and running back inside. Beomgyu and Soobin looked at the door, then back at each other and shrugged, laughing the whole thing off before continuing their snow fight.

Huening Kai ran up the stairs, making a snowball in his hands. Snowball in one hand, and door handle in the other, he barged into the dorm, slipping off his very badly put on runners. He headed straight for the bathroom, which he knew would be unlocked because Yeonjun had a bad habit of not locking the door as he showered, and opened the door. Yeonjun, who was peacefully enjoying some music while he showered, turned his head to the door just as the youngest threw the snowball at him. 

Yeonjun screeched as the cold snow hit his body, and then the bathroom was filled with Huening Kai’s loud, loud laugh at the older’s discomfort. Though, that didn’t last all that long as Yeonjun grabbed the shower head and aimed it right at Kai. The younger screeched as his clothes got all wet. Taehyun, who was now standing near the door of the bathroom watching the whole ordeal go down, was losing his mind laughing — and ki was having none of that.

He lunged over to the shower, grabbing the shower head from the oldest’s grasp and pointed it right at Taehyun. “Oh my god Kai stop!” Taehyun shrieked. “Please, both of you,” Yeonjun began, grabbing the shower head back from Huening Kai. “Get out and let me finish showering please.” He said, all too calm, in an eerie tone that may or may not have scared the two youngest members just a bit. 

“Get out or I’ll tell Binie you guys are the ones stealing his snacks.” He threatened. Their eyes widened and Kai quickly ran out of the bathroom, careful not to slip on the  _ very _ wet floor as he closed the door. “You’re a dumbass.” Taehyun said as they stood outside the bathroom door. “And you recorded it!” The younger whined. “Gotta have blackmail Hyuka,” Taehyun winked, a semi sinister smile rising on his lips. Hyuka began to pout just as the from door opened. In came Soobin and Beomgyu cover in snow — incidentally getting it absolutely everywhere as they walked inside.

“Why are you guys wet?” Beomgyu asked, furrowing his brows together. “Oh uh,” Kai’s voice trailed off. “He threw snow at Jjunie hyung in the shower, and basically started a war.” Taehyun casually explained. “If we don't clean this up soon we’re gonna get in so much trouble.” Soobin explained, pulling off his now wet jacket. Then the bathroom door opened with Yeonjun standing in the doorframe drying his hair off with his towel, and then the front door opened. In walked their manager who just stared at the wet mess all over the entrance to the dorm and near (and in) the bathroom.

“Too late, I think we’re already in trouble.” Beomgyu softly said. “Yeah no shit sherlock,” Yeonjun mumbled. And that’s how their first snow of the year went.


End file.
